His Butler, Expecting
by orchestrafangirl123
Summary: Evangeline knew demons existed. After all, the father of her unborn twins is a demon. However, she was not prepared to face the terror that came with it. But when the father goes on a rampage, she is forced to seek refuge at the Phantomhive Manor, and becomes entangled in the secrets of its master and his demonic butler.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Kuroshitsuji one! I came up with this story after re-watching the entire series, and I started drawing the main character for this without realising it. A few things to let you know:**

 **1) Language is probably gonna be my downfall for this because this is in fact set in the Victorian Era. Now, I know that in formal writing, contractions were a taboo. However-I just need a second opinion-were contractions really used in speaking back then? Because I am using them in the dialogue, and if I am wrong, I will endeavor to fix it.**

 **2) I am going off the plot-line of the anime, and I promise it will stay like that, with a few added things. The first chapter is taking place after the Jack the Ripper case, the evening after Madame Red's (RIP Auntie An) funeral**

 **3) Here's the full summary**

 **Evangeline knew demons existed. After all, the father of her unborn twins is a demon. However, she was not prepared to face the terror that came with it. But when the father goes on a rampage, she is forced to seek refuge at the Phantomhive Manor, and becomes entangled in the secrets of its master and his demonic butler. With that, she becomes the very thing that they both need. What will happen when Sebastian decides to take on the role of the father when the real one plots to tear Evangeline's children from her belly?**

* * *

The bitter cold was dragging her down as she ran through the woods, the rain soaking her to the bone. She had to escape, but the strenuous activity was worrying her. She was nearly full term in her pregnancy and her over-sized belly was slowing her down. But, she could not stop. She had to keep running, despite her swollen ankles and exhausted state.

"Evangeline!" a voice called, the very voice that has followed her continuously through the night. "You can't run forever! I will find you; you _are_ carrying _my_ offspring. So, stop this nonsense and come back to me. I promise that I will not hurt the babies."

She kept going, unable to stop now. She ran until she found herself at the front door of a manor. She did not know how she managed to do that, but she knew that she was finally safe. She banged on the large door, rubbing her belly. "You brought me here, right? You know this is safe."

The door opened to reveal a man clad in black, stunning her due to his impossible beauty. "Good evening, miss. May I help you?" he asked.

"EVANGELINE!"

She gasped, and the tears finally fell. "H-Help please! I need to hide! Please, sir! He can't catch me, he just can't."

Sebastian stared at the frantic girl, noticing that she was in nothing but a thin nightgown and barefoot. Her ankles were swollen quite severely, and his eyes finally trailed up to find the swollen belly she was caressing. _She is with child..._ Without another word, he picked her up and carefully carried her inside to one of the many guest rooms in the manor. "Remain here, I'll deal with your aggressor."

"N-No, please! He will kill you! A simple butler cannot face him!"

"Fear not, I merely one-"

"He's a demon, please..."

His eyes widened. _Another demon? Why is he after-_ Then he looked at her stomach again. "Is this demon the father of your child?"

"Children. I am having twins, and yes. I just can't have him touch them."

"Don't worry. I will protect you and your children. But it seems that the father has fled."

She tensed, but relaxed at last, happy he was gone for now. "Thank you. I am terribly sorry for coming at such a late hour."

"You're not at fault. You were in danger and in need of shelter. Now that the danger has passed, you need a hot bath, lest you catch your death."

"Thank you. Um...my name is Evangeline."

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, the sole butler to this estate."

"That must be a trying job, being the only butler here."

"If I could not manage the entire manor like this, what kind of butler would I be?" With that, he went to draw her bath, making sure it was a comfortable temperature for a woman who was expecting. After preparing it, he returned to his guest, who seemed to be in a daze, awed by the grandeur of the room. "I've prepared your bath."

"Thank you."

"I will disrobe you. In your current condition, it is best to put as little stress on your body as possible."

"O-Oh..."

He removed his necktie and tied it around his head as an impromptu blindfold. "Forgive me. I will try to be as swift as possible." And her nightgown was gone. He expertly led her to the bathroom where a beautiful bathtub stood filled with steaming water. She carefully stepped in and hissed at the stinging of her wounds. The bath was exactly what she needed, especially after the night she has had. She sighed and relaxed as the butler scrubbed the dirt and mud from her skin and hair. She knew he wished to say something, but held back. She found it odd. As well as the fact that his kind was working as a servant.

"Does your master know that you're a demon?"

He ceased in his movements, his muscles tensing, he seeming to be studying her through the blindfold. His fingers slid around her neck, but he could not bring himself to even start to tighten his grip. They just remained there, motionless, feeling her rapid pulse. "Who are you?"

"It was a simple question. I didn't know that I should not have mentioned it."

"You are a human. How do you know?"

She rubbed her belly. "The children know. But, they only confirmed my suspicions. I only noticed from your eyes. I've never met anyone with such an odd eye color. They are a bloody red color, but not quite. More deeper...like a crimson."

"I see..." He removed his fingers and moved to wash her hair. "Any other signs?"

"A man that can expertly bathe a young lady blindfolded is unnatural. That, and your eyes changed color the moment I mentioned that their father was a demon."

"It seems that the children you're bearing have enhanced your senses. And gave you something akin to a sixth sense."

"Yes. Now tell me, why is a powerful demon such as yourself working as a butler?"

"I am under a contract with my master. And if you believe that I am powerful, why are you not afraid of me?"

"Because you do not feel like a threat. Actually, you feel like a friend."

"Is that you speaking, or the children?"

"A bit of both. The little ones are not causing a lot of fuss for me. Actually, I have not felt nauseous once since I met you, but with others, I have. And you did not kill me the moment I asked about you. You could have, but you didn't. I don't know if it was because I am pregnant or another reason altogether, but you didn't kill me."

"You are very keen for a lady of your age."

"A mother's intuition."

"Most likely." After her bath, Sebastian helped her into her nightgown, and finally removed the blindfold, making Evangeline realise that she had missed his eyes. He tended to her wounds and told her about tomorrow's plans. "You will meet with my master tomorrow, and he will decide whether to allow you to stay or not. But, I will be sure to advise him to allow to stay until we find your parents."

"My parents are not with us anymore."

"Pardon?"

"They passed away. I don't have any family left. That man was all I had, but I can't go back to him now."

"Well, this changes things. I will make sure that you stay here. For now, please rest. You've had a long day."

"Thank you again, Sebastian. I must repay you for your kindness."

"No need. I am merely one _hell_ of a butler."

She smiled, a first for her in a long time. "Good night."

"Pleasant dreams, Miss Evangeline."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun's rays assaulted her eyelids, stirring her awake. She looked over to find the man that saved her preparing her tea.

"Good morning, Miss Evangeline. I trust you slept well?"

"Good morning, Sebastian. And yes, thank you. What kind of tea is that, I don't recognize its scent."

"Red raspberry leaf. It is good for your pregnancy."

"Oh, okay. There's another scent, but it's being covered by the red raspberry...Darjeeling?"

"Yes, I have it hidden within cart for the Young Master. Very good, your sense of smell has significantly gotten stronger."

"I used to enjoy tea with my mother and father. They made sure it was of the highest quality." Before she could continue, a sudden wave of nausea overcame her. Morning sickness was any expecting mother's worst nightmare. She rushed to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet with Sebastian following right after her to be her comfort. After that, he helped clean her up and led her back to the room where she sat on her bed, embarrassed. "That was a horrid display. A man should never have to see a lady in such a state."

"It is quite alright. Next time, it shall be ginger and mint tea. It should combat the morning sickness. I did prepare a breakfast that will settle your stomach and provide adequate nutrients to your children."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Oh, I'm meeting the master today, correct? I don't have anything to wear."

"I had the liberty to procure a wardrobe for you. I hope the dresses fit you."

"Again, thank you." She ate as Sebastian left to tend to his master. He then returned to help her dress. Once she was ready, she was escorted to the study, the journey being a pleasant one since she was able to study every single one of the many artworks in the manor. This caught Sebastian's eye, he making sure to make a special note of it. They arrived and Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Young Master, I have brought our guest." He opened the door. One thing Evangeline knew was that she was unprepared to witness the sight before her. She did not expect a young boy of twelve years to be sitting in that office chair, nor it to be the face of the Earl Phantomhive. Then again, Sebastian did say that this was Phantomhive Manor. She entered and curtsied, and he gestured for her to sit.

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, current master of this estate. My butler has told me of your predicament."

"Y-Yes, milord."

"What is your name?"

"E-Evangeline Lewis, milord. I am nineteen."

"Lewis...are you by chance the daughter of Andrew and Vivian Lewis?"

"Oh, yes. Did you know them?"

"Only as a child. My father often invited them for dinner or tea. I recall meeting you only once. I was seven while you were thirteen."

"Yes, I remember. If I may say, you were an adorable little boy. I enjoyed your company very much. Quite a shame that you are growing into such a serious and surly young man. I miss those smiles."

Ciel's eye widened. "I see...Now, tell me how this happened."

"I was at home, preparing for bed. Charles, the father of my unborn children, had found his way inside my home in order to take me somewhere so I can have my children. However, he wanted to take them away from me and raise them as demons. So I ran. I ran for hours until I found your home and begged to hide here."

"How did you meet Charles?"

"An old friend of mine, a Ms. Winthrope, had asked me to be her attendant to a party her friend was holding, and I met Charles there. I did not know many, so I was quite out of place and he approached me, then asked me to dance. From then on, we grew close and became lovers. We planned to marry the moment we found out about my pregnancy, but we had not gotten to plan it because of a business transaction he was working on. It was only recently that I've learned that he was nearing the end of a contract and that needed his full attention. I wanted to wait until it was done."

"So, you still wished to marry him, even though he was a demon?"

"Yes. It did not matter to me. I wanted my children to have a father. However, I felt something off about him...and I knew he did not want to be with me. He wanted to take my children away from me. He's going to hurt them, I know it. Not just raise them as demons."

"Has he ever told you his real name?" Sebastian asked.

"No. He refused to tell me."

"Odd...normally a demon must tell his mate his real name. Not only did he not tell you, he refused."

"Mate?"

"Yes. It is supposed to finish the mating ritual, but I see he has not even tried to commence it."

"Please elaborate."

"When a demon physically mates to produce an offspring, he or she must mark their mate. Sex is sex, but marking during it makes it sacred and seals the deal. He is also supposed to tell you his true name, so there is no lies in the relationship. He did not mark you, nor did he even speak his name to you, yet you are carrying his children. He must be planning something that requires him to raise them without their mother. Have they acted up around him?"

"Now that I think about it, yes. Ever since their conception, I have felt terribly ill, worse than most expecting mothers. I would get extremely nauseous, and had the worst of dizzy spells. Even my stomach pains had been especially painful. I just thought it was because of the fact that they were half demon."

"No, your pregnancy should be as normal as any with a human infant. They were reacting to their father. Even _they_ knew he was not to be trusted. They sensed the danger."

"Which begs the question...why do they seem so...docile...around Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"I had asked something similar. Do you know what she told me?"

"I said that he felt like a friend. The twins seem to like him, and I don't sense any immediate danger to my well-being."

"Hmm...it may be because he is under the contract."

"Maybe, but they also trust you, even though you're the Queen's Guard Dog."

"I was hoping you didn't know about that."

"Ciel, my parents were closely associated with the Phantomhives for several reasons. One: my father grew up with yours, so they're practically brothers. Two: the Queen needed scientists to test substances that made their way into the country, and to create any cure for whatever illness that inflicted a worker from abroad. In other words, my parents were doctors. And three: they were always let in on cases the previous earl had to solve, and they were the ones who carried out the punishments. I know this because I was being trained not only as a doctor, but as an assassin."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Sorry for the late update, but you know...holidays. I decided to follow the dialogue from Episode 7, but it's obviously my first time doing such a thing, so I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. As I said in the beginning, I am following the plot of the anime, but I will be skipping a few parts in order to move the story along. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience.**

* * *

"An assassin?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. They were training me to follow in their footsteps. I knew they wanted me to serve alongside the next earl, become his sword, but it looks like that won't be needed."

"Oh?"

"Your butler is a demon. He is a far better sword than I could ever be."

Sebastian bowed. "I appreciate your praise, but I simply cannot take it all. You are very capable. Your instincts are spot-on, and your medical expertise may become very useful. And besides...we _do_ need a lady's charm in this estate. And I'm not against the pitter-patter of little feet throughout the manor."

"I didn't know you actually _liked_ children," Ciel smirked.

"Well...most demons can't bear offspring and those that can, cherish them. I happen to be of the latter, and well...I just adore their innocent smiles and giggles."

Evangeline smiled, rubbing her belly. "You would make a wonderful father."

"You are too kind."

"Now that that's settled, let's go on holiday."

* * *

The ride to Houndsworth was a long one, but not without its perks. Evangeline smiled sadly as she listened to the quartet of servants sing merrily about their 'holiday', and how they were staying at the Queen's 'resort'. If only they knew...

"Looks like the Young Master _can_ be quite generous, eh?" Sebastian chuckled. They all nodded in agreement while Evangeline cocked an eyebrow.

"Such a kind young master," she deadpanned.

"Oh, be quiet. You know why I brought them along. The manor would be in shambles if I left them."

"Even so, you're a good master."

"I won't ask you again..." he growled.

She giggled. "Always so prideful. But, isn't it cruel that you're getting them excited for a place like that?"

Ciel only feigned confusion. "Whatever do you mean?"

It was her turn to growl. "Imp."

"You adore me."

"Don't push your luck."

"It seems that we've arrived at the village," Sebastian said.

The others excitedly looked only to have their spirits dashed when they saw the barren trees and the traps that hung from them. The skulls were also an eerie touch. Evangeline only looked at the young earl with a disapproving glare, which he ignored, but felt. However, it was short-lived as a wave of nausea washed over her. The twins were disapproving of this trip so far. Sebastian seemed to take notice of her discomfort.

"Are you alright, Lady Evangeline?"

"I'm not quite sure. Morning sickness, maybe?" _I'll tell you later._

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something: the resort that the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed." Ciel said.

"Yes, master..." they said.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you cruel boy," Evangeline scolded. He only smirked as she sighed, recalling the real reason for their holiday. The Queen had ordered him to investigate and end the dog-baiting that occurred there, but something else was off about the village.

"Look, someone actually lives here!" Finny exclaimed. "Tanaka, stop! Let me help you, Granny!" He jumped out of the cart and lifted the baby carriage into the air.

"Finnian, what the hell?!" Evangeline shouted.

"No, you shouldn't do that, Finny! You might hurt the baby if you're not careful!" Mey-Rin shouted.

He turned and paled as the realisation hit him, and slammed the carriage down. Evangeline felt the pang of fear, thinking of her own. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, this is terrible! Is the baby okay?!"

The two looked and shrieked. Evangeline had caught a glimpse and gasped. "What the-"

It was a lone skull that belonged to an animal. "There is no babe. There is no babe anymore. The child was eaten by it."

"Eaten?!"

The old lady only continued on her way, singing an eerie and disturbing lullaby, one that sent chills up Evangeline's spine. "That's why we're here, right? The missing villagers?"

"And those who have been violently killed. This has caused the village to shrink in size considerably and part of our task is to find out the reason and put an end to it. I would rather you stay away from this for it may cause you harm."

"Ciel, I am not some porcelain doll, I'm just pregnant. If I could handle their father-who is a crazed demon, need I remind you-I can handle a bunch of savage dogs."

"If you insist..."

After a bit of time, they began to see the actual village, and adjacent to it was a large lake that sparkled in the little sunlight that pierced the gray clouds. The servants' lost excitement had returned and the young assassin-in-training could not help but feel it. "It's so lovely." As they rode through the village they caught the attention of some of the villagers, bringing a sense of dread to Evangeline, but she pushed it away, but not before noticing the look of apparent distaste on Sebastian. "What's got you in a twist, Sebastian?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"Oh really?"

"Well...it's more of while I love cats, I'm not particularly fond of dogs. To be frank, I hate them."

Ciel and Evangeline gave each other a knowing look and stared back at the butler, smirking and making him feel rather uncomfortable with their next move. "Woof."

"You'll be making this trip hell for me, won't you?"

"Absolutely," they said.

Soon, they arrived at the castle, where a fair maid stood outside to greet them. Evangeline felt another wave of nausea, far more violent than her last one at the sight of her, and she decided to wait in the carriage until it passed.

"I presume this is the Earl of Phantomhive and Lady Lewis?" the maid asked.

"Yes," Sebastian answered.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master has been awaiting your arrival."

The others gawked at her beauty, especially Finny, who seemed to be awestruck. Evangeline only glared at her, deciding that she did not like her at all. "Ugly thing..." She finally gathered herself and stepped out of the carriage, but her infants protested, adding a dizzy spell to her nausea. "I know," she whispered, "but I don't have a choice..." Sebastian noticed her dilemma and helped her steady herself, all while bringing her close to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Not particularly. The twins are not agreeing with this trip."

"I see...Well then, let's get you inside and seated comfortably. Ginger and mint tea should take care of your ails."

"Yes." He led her inside to the study, only to find a hairy and burly man whipping the maid violently.

"Who the hell is this chihuahua and over-sized spaniel?! I told you to fetch me the Queen's Guard Dog and Sword when they arrived!"

"'Chihuahua'?" Ciel questioned.

"At least yours is rather nice compared to mine. I got called an _over-sized_ spaniel," Evangeline grumbled.

The man, Lord Henry, continued to abuse his servant, prompting the pregnant teen to make a move, but Ciel held up a hand. "Move, Sebastian."

He quickly moved to catch the master's hand, stopping him from whipping the poor maid even more. "What are you doing you filthy doberman?! Somebody should train you better! Let me go right now!"

"Does he always compare people to dogs?" Evangeline asked.

"Probably. He's acting on my orders."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive, and this young lady you so rudely called an 'over-sized spaniel' is Lady Evangeline Ophelia Odette Lewis."

Said lady stared at the young earl in shock. _He remembered my full name?_

"You mean to tell me that some toy poodle and a pregnant lapdog like you both are the Queen's emissaries?!"

"Now, hang on," Evangeline began, obviously irritated. "You best hold your tongue, Barrymore. We shall not tolerate such insults coming from a mangy cur like you. I may be pregnant, but I can still put you down like the _dog_ you are. There is a reason why I am called the Poisoned Sword. We don't want a demonstration, now do we?"

"It is best we do not anger her any further. A mother would do anything for her loved ones, and I fall under that category," Ciel smirked.

"Oh, please! You're merely children!"

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry? Now, that's hardly fair." The three sat, beginning their discussion. The maid, who they learned was named Angela Blanc, was preparing tea, but was unable to keep a steady hand, prompting Sebastian to take over. Lord Henry went over their terms, but refused, due to a curse.

"What curse," Evangeline asked.

"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed the most horrible way. Even the Queen cannot end the curse! Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to meet a terrible end!"

Something about this curse did not sit right with Evangeline. In fact, the children were acting up even more than ever, and the tea seemed to have not done its job. She feared she may actually vomit. She rubbed her belly soothingly, but the twins protested. "A curse, eh?"

"My, this is interesting," Ciel chuckled.

"Ciel, you fiend. Of course _you_ would be interested."

"What?!" Lord Henry shouted in disbelief.

"You've piqued my curiosity. I'd like to see this...dreadful curse of yours."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I had the worst writer's block for the second half of the chapter. I really needed to find a way to make it so Evangeline had a part in this episode, so forgive me if it's not my best.**

* * *

The entire demon hound fiasco was putting everyone on edge. Angela had asked them to leave, but Ciel refused, and Evangeline could only feel the nausea return. At the moment, she was attempting to change, until she felt someone assist her.

"Really now, must you put such stress on your body?"

"Sebastian..." Once she was in her nightgown, she sat on the bed and Sebastian began massaging her swollen ankles. "It's too late to scold me, the children are stressing my body."

"You have been acting strange since we've arrived. Are you ill?"

"I don't like this place."

"So you've noticed as well."

"Yes. Something is very off about this entire village. The twins have caused quite a bit of trouble."

"Then, something certainly must be wrong."

"Yes, with this demon hound business. But none of it bothers me as much as that Angela."

"I can't seem to figure her out myself"

"She sickens me. There is a pungent stench from her that doesn't agree with me, and this entire place reeks of it. I don't know why though. All I know is that she is dangerous, and we must remain alert around her."

"Of course. Are they troubling you now?"

"Yes. They won't stop until we leave."

"I see..." Sebastian stared at her belly longingly, catching her eye.

"Do you want to feel them? They're rather calm when you're around."

He stared into her eyes, seeming to be pleading with her. "May I?"

She giggled. "Of course, else I wouldn't have asked."

Cautiously, he put a hand on her stomach, and felt a tiny hand press against his. "So wonderfully small..."

"Oh!" The other one had kicked rather fiercely. "Someone wants attention."

He chuckled. "Of course." And his other hand touched where the baby kicked. "Be calm, little ones." And her nausea dissipated.

"Amazing..."

"I have an effect."

"You do."

"How can their father handle their mother... _them_ so horribly? I would wait on you hand and foot."

"You already do. Charles...I don't know...Just as long as he's far away, I'm fine."

Sebastian sighed. "I would love to care for all three of you."

Evangeline was taken aback by his words, but thought on them for a bit. "Sebastian...would you like to be their father? I don't have a mate, and their father is nowhere to be found at the moment."

The butler gasped, her offer taking his breath away. "Are you...are you sure?"

"Yes. You look like you want to give birth."

He chuckled. "Thank you so much, Miss Ev-"

"I thought I told you to call me Evangeline. Do you want to make angry?"

"Of course not. But, thank you. I'll endeavor to be the best father I can be."

* * *

There was no words that could describe the disdain Evangeline felt when the servants invited Angela to the swimming hole. Her pregnancy made things worse for she had to sit with the maid. It was either join them on the trip or stay at the castle with the distasteful Barrymore, and she absolutely loathed the latter. Sebastian pitied her but had no choice but to leave her with the lot. He wanted to solve this case as quickly as possible.

"You'll be alright, yes?" he asked.

She shot him a glare, knowing that he knew the answer. "Yes..."

He smiled sweetly at her. "I'll be quick."

"You better." She watched him leave and sighed.

"You seem rather smitten with the butler," Angela said.

 _Tch..._ "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"It's the way you look at him. It's quite sweet actually."

Before Evangeline could respond, a commotion caught their attention.

"We got him! The bad dog's been caught!" one villager said.

"We got James' dog! Hurry, the punishment is about to begin!" another added.

"Punishment?" Evangeline questioned. _The dog-baiting? Oh dear..._ They followed the villagers to a run-down arena where a dog was chained to the wall and surrounded by other vicious dogs being held by their owners. She watched in horror as they beat the dog because he would not let go of whatever he had in his mouth. She cried as the other dogs charged at the helpless pup, mauling him and such. Finny was no better off as he begged for them to stop...until he finally lost it and charged towards the animals.

"Finny!" Bard called out and the others rushed to stop him. However, this did not go by with the inhabitants of Houndsworth.

"They interfered!"

"They interrupted!"

"Punish them!"

And then, the lot found themselves chained. Evangeline and Ciel were chained to the wall while the servants were chained to to a wooden post. Henry could only smirk at their predicament.

"Not so powerful now, are you?"

Evangeline could only growl, angered at the treatment of a fragile child. _Damn bastard._

"Master, I beg you, show mercy this one time! These people don't deserve punishment!" Angela pleaded. "Especially, Lady Lewis, who-if you've forgotten-is pregnant."

"You have a point. This little Pomeranian and large German Sheppard are the Queen's guard dog and sword after all. If they can be made to see reason, perhaps I'll decide to let them go." He turned to the earl and lady. "Leave this village immediately, and advise Her Majesty never to send her minions near it again!"

"You're so pathetic," Evangeline sneered.

"You rely on lowly tricks to retain your meager power," Ciel added.

"There's a stubborn dog, all right. We're looking right at him."

"Is that your final choice? You can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me! Get him!"

And they were set free to almost to maul the young earl and expecting mother.

 _Almost._

Sebastian had appeared and quickly dispatched them, proving to be a little harsher than he should be.

"You cut that close," Ciel deadpanned.

"It won't happen again, trust me."

"It better not," Evangeline growled, earning an apologetic smile from the demon butler.

Lord Henry was furious. "You dare interfere dog? Well, what are you mangy mutts waiting for? Kill them now!"

The dogs growled at them, aggravating the demon and the mother. "Shameful. What coarse, noisy growls they have...One of the reasons why I despise these creatures."

"I agree, and the little ones are rather annoyed as well." The two stared at the dogs, their eyes flashing a bright fuchsia and causing them to bow their heads in submission. Ciel was surprised by her ability and a bit impressed at it as well.

Lord Barrymore was surprised to. How could these two mongrels strike fear into his most fearsome and vicious canines?

"Your pitiful farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel said. "There is no demon hound! It's all a lie! It was just him, an old, power-obsessed man, determined to keep it no matter the consequences."

"What?! What evidence do you have?"

Sebastian stepped in, explaining the evidence and the further proving it with the scrap of material that he retrieved from the James' poor dog. In the end, the villagers turned against their leader, taking him and locking him in his own dungeon. Once they were released from their bindings, Finny rushed to the deceased pup, crying at the tragedy of his death. This only irritated Sebastian, but made Evangeline worry.

"He was a good dog, protecting his master to the very end. Just like you."

"Yes, I believe you are correct in that aspect. Still does not mean that I like it."

"Of course not. You're a cat person, after all."

"How are the children?"

"They're fine now, but a bit uneasy. Something is still wrong."

"I see. I understand. Perhaps it'll pass once we leave."

"I hope so."

"I do plan to take care of you and the children. I will make sure they are at ease and care for your discomfort."

"It sounds like marriage vows."

He only chuckled. "Perhaps. It may as well be since I plan to treat you like my mate."

"Oh, I see." It took her some time before the words finally sank in. "Wait, what?!"


	5. Author's Note

**I just want to let everyone know that I'm not dead, and that I am continuing the story. I do apologize for leaving this one in the dust. I just have lost touch with my writing, so it will be difficult to get back into the swing of things. However, I will keep writing, and I have some ideas for other stories that are brewing in my brain, mainly for Ouran though. I really am sorry for not updating as I should, and I plan to have another chapter up in the near future. In the meantime, I will be posting a new story and hopefully, I'll be back to my old writing self. Again, I thank you for your patience.**

 **Kisses ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

The evening was a rather quiet one after the day everyone had. Just for a simple photograph, the servants had caused quite a spectacle. Luckily for Evangeline, she had decided to sit this particular debacle out. Sebastian was massaging her ankles when she grumbled about the dulling headache she had.

"You must admit that their attempts were amusing."

"You purposely did not remain still." He only smiled cheekily at her, earning a glare. "You're truly a menace."

"The young master would only have to command me to stay still for a photo." She only growled. "However...I would have stopped on my own free will for you."

"Oh? Hardly."

"I am serious. If you so wished me, I would have taken the photo. Actually, for anything that pertained to you, I would have dropped everything to be by your side."

"O-Oh..."

"Miss-ah-Evangeline, you are quite a special case for me. I've never truly cared for a human other than my master, and that is because of our contract."

"You also truly care for him outside of the contract."

"Pardon?"

"You can't fool me, Sebastian. You care for him as a father would. Which is why I want you to be the father of my children."

"There is no hiding from you, is there?"

"None at all. I've been trained to see a person's true character, however, otherworldly beings should not count."

"Oh?"

"I couldn't tell of Charles' malicious nature, but I figured that was because he was a demon. All I knew was that he was different. I've caught the signs of a demon before he told me, but I never came to that conclusion, even though the twins have pestered me about it."

"I see..."

"Angela was the same. I know she is different, but because the twins were far more adamant about her, I knew something was wrong. You, as soon as I saw you, I knew you were a demon, and you were far kinder than you let on. But, you are rather sadistic, if given the chance."

"And you learned that from a simple look?"

"Yes. The twins helped a bit."

"That is quite odd. A human that can identify a demon..."

"Yes..." He sighed, but was distracted by the teenager's swollen belly. "Sebastian..."

"Hm?"

"You can feel them whenever you'd like."

"If you give me that liberty, I fear my hands will never leave your body."

"You're their father, it's only natural."

He chuckled and placed his hands on her stomach, slowly massaging it while feeling movement. "I cannot wait until they are born."

"Neither can I. It's quite stressful."

"Yes, but the moment of their birth will be beautiful."

"Speak to them, they're most likely bored with my voice."

"Nonsense. But, I will speak to them." With that, he removed his white gloves and slipped his bare hands onto her thighs, bringing a jolt from the young mother.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Shh...be still, my dear. I wish to feel them with bare skin." She only huffed as her cheeks burned furiously. She slid her nightgown up until it bunched up underneath her breasts. Sebastian only sat and admired her naked belly, his warm bare fingers caressing the stretched skin. "I had no idea a naked pregnant body could be so beautiful."

"You lie..."

"You forget, I cannot tell a lie, unlike humans." He traced every stretch mark, memorized the texture, the placement, the length. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, a content sigh escaping his lips. "I am truly at peace here. Just like this...with our children, with you. This...This is my happiness."

"Sebastian...I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing. Just feel."

"You're quite the romanticist."

He chuckled lightly. "Hello, little ones. This voice is daddy's voice, and I hope that you will recognize and know it. I want you both to know that I can't wait to finally meet you, and to hold you in my arms. To kiss your flawless skin and listen to your musical sounds. Know that I will spoil you, as I will your mother, and love you unconditionally. Your mother is devoted to you, as am I. If you are my daughters, know that I will not allow any suitors to court you. They must meet me before they even speak to you. If you are to be my sons, I trust you will grow be fine young gentlemen and your mother will not let you court a young lady unless she trusts her character. You will bring light in this dark world, and I know you will be healthy young ones. You both and your mother are very precious to me, and I swear to love, cherish, and protect you with every fibre of my being." With those words, he pressed his lips to her belly, one kiss per child.

Evangeline had no words to describe how she was feeling. All she could do was gently thread her fingers into the demon's midnight hair and stare into his eyes. "Sebastian, I-you-"

"Breathe, darling."

"You said 'our children'."

"But of course. I am to be their father."

"You will love and cherish me?"

"I swear it."

"But-" Before she could say anything more, she was silenced by soft lips, swallowing her confusion. Sebastian cradled her face, deepening the kiss. Evangeline's arms had found their way around his neck, and found her hands in his hair yet again. When they pulled away, she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Evangeline, don't shy from me."

"I'm sorry, I just...never felt this much passion in one kiss before."

"Expect it more often."

"What does this mean?"

"I do not wish to _only_ be their father. I wish to be your _mate_ as well."

"My mate? But, isn't that already decided?"

"Not always. Many demons can choose a mate."

"Oh..."

"Do you not want to be my mate?"

"I do. I was just caught off guard."

"I tend to do that."

"Don't be all cheeky about it."

He chuckled and pressed another kiss to her lips. "Alright. Now, it's time to sleep. Your body needs the proper rest."

"Apparently, the twins don't want you to leave."

He chuckled. "I shall return. Sleep, love."

She laid in her bed, and he kissed her forehead, then her stomach. "You're far more loving than I give you credit for."

"Don't tell the staff. They'll use that to their advantage."

"My lips are sealed." With that, he left his new family to begin his rounds.

* * *

This next case was to be an odd one, but since were the usual investigations normal? After letting Ciel know about the situation, he went back to Evangeline's room. At the moment, he was worried about that Charles character, and his sudden disappearance. Something did not sit right with him, and he feared it would be catastrophic if he ignored the problem. There was so little about him that he managed to find that he worried that he may be an elder attempting to seize power through his offspring. The twins felt powerful, even in the womb, and Evangeline's power that she subsequently received from them was rising. Their birth will be felt everywhere, and by then her powers may begin to surface. He had to find a way to make sure she is able to control them before she causes trouble.

There was also the issue with Angela. He is already quite certain of what she is, and he is aware that she knows of his being a demon. However, he worried that she may know of the demon children residing within Evangeline and may target her. That is a fight she is not prepared for, especially when he was unsure of what her motives were.

When he returned to Evangeline's room, he found her sound asleep. Smiling, he kissed her and began disrobing. Once he was prepared for bed, he slipped underneath the blankets next to her and slid a ring onto her ring finger. "As soon as you told me that you instantly knew I was a demon, I knew you were my mate. We have been destined to be together from the beginning. I will cherish you, as I said, my dear Evangeline, and I will love you and our children. I am yours as you are mine." With that being said, he wrapped his arms around her, and sighed. "My mate...my wife..."


	7. Chapter 6

Ciel sat disgruntled as he was showered in confetti and such by Elizabeth and the staff. They were celebrating his birthday as requested by his fiancee. She had recovered from the Drocell ordeal and was looking like her cheerful self yet again. He did not want to admit it, but he was rather happy that she and his staff wanted to put so much effort in making what he considered the most dreadful day of his life, the most blessed.

Evangeline smiled, but she could not shake that sense of foreboding. Once she heard of what happened from Sebastian, she knew something was very wrong with the picture. The twins persisted and she felt it. It bothered her to no end.

"You did not seem so enthusiastic during the party," Sebastian said as he helped her change for bed. "Penny for your thoughts, love?"

"I don't know...there's something very wrong here. That Drocell was being controlled by an outside source, and I've not the faintest clue what it is. It is obviously not human, nor is it a demon. It's something far more sinister."

"Is this what our little ones are telling you?"

"No, this is something that I have figured out on my own."

"Are the twins telling you anything?"

"They're going mad, but I don't know what is making them like this. They know something is very wrong, and their restlessness is like sirens going off in my head. It just feels like it has something to do with that disgusting Angela."

The demon butler thought on it, understanding where she is coming from. "Hmm...Well, no more thinking of that. You must relax and sleep."

"Sebastian..."

He placed a kiss on her lips, smiling. He watched her fiddle with her ring, a nervous habit of hers. She was so bashful during these moments, he just wanted to eat her up. He simply adored her. She glowed in his eyes; the glow of an expectant mother. As much he loved that, he yearned to see her glow as a bride should. Leading her to bed, they climbed in, wrapping themselves around each other.

Evangeline felt safe in the demon's arms, odd enough. One would run from him, knowing full well of the danger. While there was such a growth of scientists, there was still the overwhelming amount of God-fearing Christians in the world that would rather seek refuge in the arms of a clergyman than a being of Hell, regardless of the temptation. Her grandmother would be turning in her grave if she knew of what she has become.

"What's on your mind, love?"

She sighed. "I'm just thinking about how badly my family would react if they knew about us."

"Oh? I thought your parents were a man and woman of science?"

"They are, but that never stopped them from believing in God. In fact, there would be moments where they would combine their science with religion."

"I see..."

"But, they would also be fascinated."

"That is quite the conundrum."

"Indeed."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, running his fingers through her hair. "Sleep, dear. We've another case to work on."

"How bad?"

"Not particularly bad, there are no dead bodies."

"Alright."

* * *

The trio approached the scene, Evangeline nearly cringing at the sight of the strung up men.

"How distasteful."

"This is quite tame compared to our last cases," Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh hush. Imagine yourself in their position."

"I find it pleasant."

"I'm done talking to you." The butler suppressed a rather loud laugh at that. She knew there would be no reasoning behind the conversation. She watched as Ciel snatched the note from Sir Randall's hand, obviously not caring for his reaction.

"A series of incidents targeting those who have returned from India?"

"Master Ciel," a man said. She was not familiar with this new face. However, she was more focused on the young earl.

"Ciel, would it kill you to be a little kinder to him? You did not need to _snatch_ it from the poor man."

"I find it more efficient this way."

"Dear lord."

The stranger looked towards and in a flash, he was by her side. "This scene is not safe for a lady that is expecting." Before he could put his hands on her, Sebastian pulled her towards him, a glare marring his beautiful face. "Mr. Sebastian..."

Evangeline sighed. "Forgive him, sir. He hates when another man approaches me. I believe we haven't met. You are?"

"Inspector Fred Abberline."

"Inspector...I am Lady Evangeline Ophelia Odette Lewis. I am in acquaintance with the Earl Phantomhive."

"O-Oh...Pardon me, my lady. I have come across your file, yet failed to recognize you."

"It's alright. Tell me Inspector, are you to be a father?"

"H-Huh?"

"You can tell me."

"How did you know?"

"That look of panic when you saw me approach the crime scene. It's quite touching, especially in this cold world that we live in. Your wife is a very lucky woman."

"Not wife. At least not yet."

The assassin lit up at this. "Oh, how wonderful! I bet she will make a beautiful bride!" Abberline did not know how to respond to her praise, but he smiled with tinged cheeks all the same. Evangeline was completely different to Ciel, and it was quite refreshing. She would be good as a friend to him, despite her bloody role.

"Inspector! Enough socializing, you imbecile!" Randall shouted.

The teen frowned, approaching the Commissioner. "Sir Arthur Randall, I do hope that is not how you treat your men."

"What did you say, you-" Before he could finish his insult, Evangeline grabbed his tie and yanked him down to her level.

"Enough, you arrogant bastard. Commissioner or not, you were assigned this noble role to not only keep our country and her citizens safe, but to be an example for our young. The children needn't be foul-mouthed and rude to the ones that ultimately decide whether they stay loyal or let them die in a dire situation. You are a proper Englishman. That means you are to be a gentleman, no matter how stern. Now, if I hear you throw yet another insult at that dear Inspector, I will make sure you are stripped of your job and your title. Completely ruined. Am I clear?"

The man stared in shock at the teen. She was surprisingly strong for an expecting mother, and was terrifyingly blunt. If she wanted, she could have snapped his neck with his own tie. "Y-Yes..."

"Good." She let him go and went over to Ciel to look over at the note. "Hmm...crazy and lazy, eh?"

"Very accurate, isn't it? I also think the country would be better off without the nouveau riche who come back from India."

"So mean, Ciel. Well, at any rate, this mark is-"

"They're making fun of us Englishmen and Her Majesty the Queen!" Sir Randall shouted.

"I mean, with that kind of reaction, you make it so easy," Evangeline muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!"

"Well, the culprit has to be Indian!"

"Ah, so that's why we were called out. The vast majority of the smuggled Indians are situated in the East End underworld society," Ciel said.

"It doesn't seem like Scotland Yard knows the exact numbers or precise locations. Otherwise, you would have already found several suspects. Isn't that right, Randall?"

Said man flushed in anger. "Why you-"

"There is no way we can sit idly by while the royal family is slandered. Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes."

"Pleasure meeting you, Inspector Abberline," Evangeline smiled.

"L-Likewise!"

* * *

The trio found themselves in the more desolate part of London, making sure to be wary of the people they passed.

"Why must you provoke Master Randall?" Sebastian asked.

"He needs to understand where he stands and how he must act regardless of the situation. He gets far too flustered by the fact that Ciel, who is far younger than he, can solve cases more efficiently than him. He also needs to show more respect to everyone. If not, then he will die an early death."

"What was all that with the Inspector?" Ciel asked.

"Yes..." Sebastian growled. "what was that?"

She smiled. " He is far too kind for this world. I know he's had a tough childhood, I can see it in his face, but he grew into a fine young man. I understand making the country a safer place for his unborn child, but these crimes...this profession...it will kill him if he remains too soft towards others. He is to be engaged and a father, Ciel."

"And you're to be a mother."

"If you knew what I've been through with these two, you'd think I was inhuman. Besides, they're not as fragile as a human babe. As long as I don't suffer any body shots, they will be fine."

"If you say so."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - I am so sorry for not updating. I don't really know why I haven't touched this story. I guess I've been trying to work on the other ones because I have so many ideas for them that I just forgot to update this one. It's a little shorter, and may be a little rough because of the dialogue, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

What a day. Not only did they get nowhere, but they were attacked by a group of thugs and were assisted by a pompous Indian and his companion.

"I am completely drained," Ciel groaned.

"The criminal may have been one of those Indians. We'll have to await Master Randall's report. What do you think, dear?"

"It was certainly one of them..." Evangeline said. "But I couldn't pinpoint which one."

"Oh?"

"I'm not feeling too well. Maybe that's why."

"Shall I put on some raspberry tea for you?"

"I'd love that."

Before they could continue on, the door opened, revealing an old face.

"My lord, you're really here."

"Master Lau?" Sebastian asked.

"You're just going to stop by unannounced?! How often have I told you to at least send a letter before you visit?!" Ciel scolded. Evangeline only giggled. "Hush, you!"

"I vaguely remember that. Ah, and you have a young lady with you this time? What would Lady Elizabeth think?"

"I don't believe we've met," Evangeline said. "I'm Evangeline Lewis."

"As in Lady Evangeline, the Queen's Sword?"

"Yes."

"You're younger than I expected. And...pregnant?"

"Quite a shock, yes?"

"Yes, a bit. I'm Lau, an acquaintance of our little lord."

"As we have a guest, why don't I serve tea?"

Ciel sighed. "Might as well."

"I'd like chai instead of English tea."

"Very well." Ciel looks up to see yet another set of faces he did not expect. "Wh-What?!"

"Ah, I met them on a street corner. They said they wanted to see you."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Why would you bring complete strangers into the house?" Evangeline glared.

"Why?" the younger of the two asked. "We're acquaintances now. Have you forgotten already?"

"'Acquaintances'?"

"And also, we saved you."

"'Saved'?!"

"He does have a point."

"Evangeline..."

"In India, it's common practice to invite your savior home and entertain him. Is it the British way to kick one's savior out into the cold?" The two watched as this stranger made his way into one of the bedrooms, Ciel looking like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"Just who are you anyway?!"

"Me? I am a prince."

"A...prince?" Evangeline deadpanned.

"This is the 26th child of the kind of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

"And you, butler?"

"I am Agni, his _khansama._ "

"My god, I can't even deal with this."

"Evangeline?" Sebastian asked.

"I need to lie down. Can you bring my tea to me when you're done?"

"Of course." He watched her leave the group, worried about her.

"She's a little off, isn't she?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. A bit. I sense that it won't be long until the twins' birth."

"Then, why are you tending to me?"

"Because I am _your_ butler."

"And you are to be _her_ mate. Once we're done with this...prince, spend the rest of your evening with Evangeline. Prepare her for the twins' birth."

"Oh, Miss Evangeline is expecting?" Lau asked.

"You had asked her this already, you ninny!"

"I know, but I didn't think she was full-term. Such a shame such innocent ones must be born into a home of darkness and mystery."

"You haven't met the father..." Sebastian mumbled.

"Alright, let's get on with it, shall we?" Ciel asked.

* * *

He rasped for breath after he finished his meal. Nothing could ever compare to the rush he felt when hunting for his dinner. The best part was the sheer terror on his victim's face before the killing blow. It made him shiver in delight. It was _orgasmic._

"My, my, you've made quite a mess, Abaddon. Or should I say, Charles?"

The demon turned to the intruder, eyes still glowing. "What is it, Nybras?"

"Ooh, scary~! I've come to warn you that the time is almost upon us."

"Yes, I know. My offspring will be born any day, now."

"We may also need to act sooner than expected."

"Why is that?"

"The Angel of Massacre."

The destroying angel chuckled. "They will only be a problem if we allow them to be. I think we can use them to our advantage. But, first, I must pay a visit to our dear Evangeline and my children."

"She is under the protection of another demon. Malphas."

 _"Shite,_ she's with _him?"_

"Yes. You may want to rethink your next plan of action. Yet, I do not think he will be so much of a threat."

"Oh?"

"He hasn't had a meal in so long, so he is beyond ravenous. And he is also weaker. You may have a chance."

Abaddon grinned evilly. His plan may have a few setbacks, but none of them will be legitimate obstacles. He will rule over Hell and Earth, and quite possibly Heaven if he played his cards right. _Especially_ if the the Great Prince of Hell is weak, both physically and mentally. Rumor had it that he actually _cared_ for his little meal, and the young mother. She had been seen wearing a ring that was made of materials not found in the mortal world.

"Abaddon?"

"Our darling prince has gotten soft, has he? Maybe stealing Evangeline from him will be easier than we think."

"But, we don't know how powerful _she_ is. She'll be much like a mother bear protecting her young, and with her new powers surfacing, she will be unpredictable."

"But, she most likely has no control of it, and that's _if_ she's aware of it. She won't be a problem."

"I am not too certain."

"Are you doubting my strength?"

Nybras stiffened. "No sir...I am just saying that we must be prepared."

"We do not need it. She cannot do much damage. Now, tell me where she is staying. I will pay her a visit soon."

The seducer of evil sighed. His master was an arrogant beast, and he knew it would lead to his downfall. There was nothing he could do to convince him otherwise. "Alright, but you cannot say that you were not warned."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N - The last chapter had too much going on in the last few paragraphs, and I wanted to redo the last half. So, if you had already read Chapter Seven, please go back and re-read the revised version (if you'd like). Otherwise, please enjoy!**

* * *

Evangeline lied in bed, reading a book to the young ones. They were becoming quite restless as of late, and it was really bothering her.

"Soon, little ones. Soon, you will be brought into this world."

"Yes, they will." She looked up to find Sebastian smiling at her from the door.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Is there anything that you will need? I can bring more pillows."

"Darling, there's not much you can do. You'll know when the contractions start."

"Are you sure?"

"Aren't you supposed to be going after Agni?"

"How did you..."

"I noticed him sneaking past my room. I knew you already knew this, so I thought you had already went after him."

"No, I am about leave with the Young Master, the prince, and Master Lau."

"Please be careful. And hurry back. They do miss you terribly when you're away from them."

His smile widened, walking over to her to place a kiss on her lips. "I'll try to be quick. Sleep."

"Okay..." He left her and his unborn children. However, he had a strange feeling. He was feeling oddly anxious, especially at the thought that he was not going to be by her side for quite some time. It bothered him, and he did not know why.

* * *

It had been a while since Sebastian left, and Evangeline felt nervous. Something was not right in the air, and she could not figure out what it was. And for the first time that day, the twins decided to act up like usual when something was amiss. However, this was far more violent. Far worse than how they acted towards Angela, and she had yet to figure out why. She rushed herself to the washroom, and vomited.

Something was terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

"What is it? Please, _please_ tell me you're only over-reacting."

"Now, I doubt they would lie to you like that."

Her blood ran cold. The voice was all too familiar, and it still chilled her bones. How did he find her? "Ch-Charles?"

"Hello, dear. How are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you think? I want my children."

"They're not yours."

"I am fairly certain that it was I who you _oh-_ so willingly opened your legs for. And as I recall, you were a virgin before you met me. They are mine."

"Leave."

"Why the sudden aggression? If I recall, you wanted nothing more than to be by my side, to be a loving mother and wife to me."

"Charles-"

"Yes, I did leave you, and I did chase you off, but I promise that it was for us. So that we can live like a kings and queens."

"You lie. Leave, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Scream? There is nobody here aside from the servants, and you and I both know that they are no match for me." He was right. He was a demon, regardless of their strength and agility. They would die the moment they confront him.

"Well?"

"As you can see, I am still very pregnant, so I don't know how you would get my children while they are still in my womb."

"I could always force you. You are due any day now. It won't hurt them to be a few days early."

"You're not touching them."

He stepped towards her. "Oh?"

"You will not touch them."

"You are not in a position to deny me."

"No, but I am," someone said. "Charles" paled at the voice. It was angry, malicious, and directed at him. He turned to find the very one he was supposed to serve. He quickly put on a smug face. The Grand President was weak, which meant that he had a chance.

"Malphas, glad you could join us. Or do you go by 'Sebastian' now?"

Evangeline has never seen him look so angry. His eyes were glowing their usual demonic hue, however his fangs elongated. His horns were beginning to protrude from his head. He was completely different, and it scared her.

"Abaddon...I did not think that _you_ were the father of _my_ children. Why are you here?"

"I simply wish to take what was mine."

"You heard her, she will not allow you to touch them. Besides, the way how you treated her, the way how you abandoned her. There is no room for you in their lives."

"I never thought that such a powerful being could be so... _infatuated_ with a human. Then again, you did spend more time than you should among them. They made you go _soft."_

"Watch your tongue."

"What would our lord think when he hears that you have been playing with your food? Or that you've completely abandoned your role? You've become such a _disgrace._ "

A guttural growl was pulled from his throat. Sebastian...Malphas...was getting angrier, and it was beginning to show. "What of you? Bringing forth offspring that really should not exist? And you're only eating small meals."

"At least I eat. When was your last meal? You must be _beyond_ ravenous by now." Before Sebastian could respond, Abbadon lunged for him.

It went far too quickly for Evangeline to register. Before she knew it, there were several swords impaling the man's body and Sebastian grinning ruefully at the intruder in his clutches.

"Soft, am I? Weak, you say? You couldn't be more wrong." Long nails dug into flesh, drawing even more blood. "That was very good, dear," he said to Evangeline, gesturing to the now bloodied blades. "I didn't know you could do that."

"N-Neither did I..."

"Begone, _insect."_ He dropped the demon and he scurried off into the shadows, complete fear in his eyes. Then, he turned to Evangeline, who only cowered away. He frowned. "Eva...are you afraid of me?"

She wanted to say no, to deny it. He looked so sad at the sight of her, but she had to be true to him and herself. "Y-Yes...I've never seen you that angry."

"It was the anger?"

"Yes. I don't care for the appearance, it was just how you looked absolutely murderous in that moment. I...I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

Calming down, he changed back to usual form, and cautiously approached her. "No, I should be sorry. I scared my mate. I should not have. And a lady such as yourself should not have witnessed something so unbecoming of a gentleman." She was still shaking. "Wi-Will you let me hold you?"

"Sebas-no-Malphas..." She held her arms out, inviting him into her embrace. He held her close, sighing. "I love you. Your anger will terrify me, but it will not change how I feel about you."

"I love you too. Just...I don't want for you to be afraid of me."

"I know. Just give me some time." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now, go deal with that difficult prince."


	10. Chapter 9

Nybras grinned at the sight of his master rushing in a panic. It was cruel of him to lie like that, but it needed to be known. He needed to know his place, lest he incur the wrath of the Dark Prince. He knew how his encounter with Malphas would have ended, which was why he allowed him to indulge in his arrogance. He was going to learn the hard way as to why his lust for power should _never_ be acted upon.

He will see that the woman bearing the Chief's offspring was rapidly gaining her own set of powers. And that the Grand-President may be weakened, but was still far more stronger than his many legions. He had attacked him in his home, and now he was branded. Branded as a wanted man. The servant giggled at that little fact. This Evangeline was to be Malphas' mate, and the fact that Abaddon was after her meant that there would be far more complications in his plan. If he made another attempt, he would be torn apart. Literally.

The reason why Nybras had decided to betray his comrade was because of his loyalty to the grand-president and the Prince of Darkness. Measures had been taken so that no one would think to try to dethrone their rulers. The reason was that the balance between the three worlds would be horribly skewed, it would take hundreds upon thousands of years to fix it. And during the period, the mortal world would be plunged into war and darkness. As much as he would love for chaos, he also knew there would be no way for humanity to come back from it. As cruel as humans are, they are an essential food source, and one world cannot survive without the other. So, this plan for power had to fail.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but there is only one true Prince of Darkness. I cannot allow you to upset the balance."

* * *

The Crystal Palace was such a sight to see. Evangeline had never seen such beautiful and strange objects, even when her parents were alive.

"You look quite pleased," Sebastian said.

"It's so lovely. I want to see all the exhibits."

"I know, but you know why we're here."

"Yes, for the Royal Warrant. I'm rather curious about the curry you've created."

"You certainly will be amazed. Now, if you will excuse me, dear. I must prepare for the competition."

"Alright."

"Do I get a kiss for good luck?"

"Sebastian, have you no shame? We are out in public."

"And?"

She shot him a playful glare. "Win this competition, and you shall receive a victory kiss."

He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I cannot wait." And he left, leaving her a bit stunned over the gesture.

"Aww, you and Mr. Sebastian make a lovely couple, you do!" Mey-Rin gushed. The young assassin only blushed, covering her cheeks.

"You sure you should be on your feet right now," Bard asked, clearly worried. "You're due any day now."

"Sebastian asked the same thing. I had already argued with him on it. Besides, one day out isn't going to do any harm, will it?"

"I suppose not..."

"Good."

"Meena? Meena!"

The group watched as the Indian prince rushed off towards a dark-skinned woman, one whom he recognized. They heard the entire conversation as the servant-turned-wealthy woman berated him and told him the true reason of Agni's secrecy and betrayal. It made the teenager actually feel a bit sorry for the royal. "That's quite sad, isn't it?"

"It had to be said," Ciel said.

"It could have been said using kinder words. Honestly, she needs to be put in her place."

"I thought you didn't like Prince Soma."

"Eh, he's growing on me, the arrogant sod."

"Well, shall we go see the competition?"

"Yes."

The entourage gathered with the many onlookers, listening as the announcer gave his piece on the competition. Something did not sit right with Evangeline, as the twins made sure to tell her. Something was wrong about the entire event. Before it could begin, however, a fanfare erupted among audience and the group turned to find a truly astonishing sight.

"Is that..." Evangeline began.

"The Queen!" Ciel stated. Even _he_ was in shock.

"Th-This is...England's mother, our beloved Queen Victoria has graced us with her presence!"

Evangeline eyed her. Next to her, stood a butler clad in white, from the tips of his hair to his shoes. There was something very wrong about the picture. She knew it. She never recalled the Queen ever being so small.

The Viscount had begun singing, his cuing everyone else to join.

 _God save our gracious Queen._

 _Long live our noble Queen._

 _God save the Queen._

 _Send her victorious,_

 _Happy and glorious,_

 _Long to reign over us._

 _God save the Queen._

Once she was seated upon her throne, she whispered something to her butler, who then looked towards the audience.

"Her Majesty declares, 'We have no seen you in some time, are sorry to have concerned you. However, your constitution has improved remarkably, and now we are able to come and sample curry. We wish everyone well, and hold great expectations for this food that my late husband loved so much.'"

At that, the crowed erupted into applause, and the curry cooking competition began. Everyone watched in awe as Agni skillfully added various spices to his dish.

"That Agni is quite impressive, is he not?" Lau asked.

"Yes, quite, but look at Sebastian," Evangeline said. She watched as her mate too was adding various spices to his own curry. "It's smells heavenly, and he looks like he knows what he's doing." And then, he added something that she did not even think would be an ingredient.

"Hey, what is he doing?!"

Her eyes widened. "He's putting...chocolate?" She shook her head. "I had spoken too soon."

Sebastian chuckled. _If she only knew._

As things began to heat up within the competition, Agni decided to pull out _his_ secret weapon.

"A blue lobster? I thought they didn't exist." With that, the Viscount Druitt goes into a lengthy excerpt, explaining the rarity of the unique crustacean. His voice was actually getting on the expecting mother's nerves, which was not boding well for her physically. She was already dealing with her regular bout of illness whenever something was amiss, and now that her children were due very soon, everything seemed to try her patience. Despite this, she did not miss one of the contestants slipping something into his curry. She could smell the spice from where she stood, and she did not like it a bit.

Soon, the contestants' time was up, and the judging began. The judges were harsh, which made Evangeline pity the chefs. She was also rather nervous for Sebastian. Yes, he was a demon, and had a knack of doing things flawlessly, but she worried that the judges would find something wrong with his curry. When Agni presented his, the appearance made the woman's mouth water.

"My...now I'm rather famished."

"Didn't you eat before we left?" Ciel asked.

"I'm pregnant. I'm eating for three." The earl could only shake his head. There was yet another soliloquy from Druitt that just seemed to be rather dramatic. In fact, he compared the curry to a woman dressed in blue, and she found it quite unbecoming. "Can I hit him? Right now?"

"Evangeline..." Ciel scolded.

"You can't deny that you want to hit him as well."

"I have nothing to say to that."

Lastly, was the Funtom Company. When Sebastian presented his curry, all Evangeline wanted to do was strangle the man. All there was was a ball of dough.

"Th-This is...Are you toying with us?!"

"One moment." He took the dough and placed into a fryer, causing the servants to nearly have a panic attack. Once he finished, and served it, Evangeline understood. "This is our company's curry."

"And where is that curry?"

"Wait just a second," the Viscount said. He pierced the fried dough with his knife, and what came out was truly a sight to behold. The curry was _inside._

"This is the curry that our company presents. It is called the Curry Bun!"

"'Curry...Bun'?" Evangeline questioned. Before anyone could respond, Druitt had gone into another excerpt over the exquisiteness of the curry, this time causing Ciel to shiver unpleasantly. "Does he just about have an orgasm every time he deals with _anything?"_

"I don't want to know," Ciel grumbled.

It was time for the judges to deliberate. Meanwhile, everyone was invited to sample the curry, and Evangeline took that as her chance to try a curry bun. When she bit into it, her whole body warmed up. The flavor was rich and warm, contrasting beautifully with the crunchy, yet soft fried bun. The taste and feel was just _kind._

"Ciel, you _must_ try this."

"I'm not particularly fond of curry."

"Oh, boo."

"Oh, the Queen didn't try any," Lau said. "Isn't she going to judge?"

"She probably isn't judging out of consideration for her health," Ciel said. "However, there is a possibility she will try a curry she is interested in."

"That will most certainly change the judges' impressions," Evangeline added. "After all, the bestowal of the Royal Warrant is down to Her Majesty."

"Speaking of royalty, where's the prince?" Bard asked, his mouth stuffed with the company's curry.

"Probably sulking somewhere," Ciel said.

"Be nice. Why don't you search for him. Bring him a curry bun. It might lift his spirits."

"Certainly!"

 _"Why did you do that?!"_ someone shouted. She recognized the voice to belong to Agni, and she looked to find him on his knees, staring up at Meena. She _really_ did not like that woman.

"You too, Ciel."

"Wha-"

 _"Ciel..."_ She gave him a pointed look, and he noticed her body turning towards Meena and Agni.

"Alright." And he left with his servants.

She watched as Meena glared down at him, almost with a disgusting arrogance and a putrid air of superiority. "Someone like you would never understand. You were a Brahmin, and yet you threw it away. Now, you're just a khansama."

"Then, why did I..."

"Don't ask me." And she sauntered off, West walking off to socialize with others. Evangeline took that as her cue to approach the Indian butler, smelling blood from his direction for some reason.

"Agni..."

When he looked up, she saw the source. He was crying blood. "L-Lady Evangeline..."

"You should not blame yourself. Meena betrayed the prince for her own reasons, and you were trying to protect his fragile heart because he still didn't understand how other felt. I doubt he hates you, but he just needs some time to reflect on some things. He will come to you in time."

"But-"

"Shh. Chin up, love. A butler must look impeccable, regardless of their inner turmoil when facing their master."

He smiled a little, drying his face. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 10

Sebastian watched as various people tried the curry. The crowd was split between his Curry Bun and Agni's Lobster and seven-flavoured sauce.

"Chef Sebastian of the Funtom Company," the Queen's butler said. "Her Majesty wishes to try a Curry Bun. Could I please ask you to bring one over here?"

At that, he brought one over, bowing to the butler. "Please enjoy, Your Majesty." As she took the bun in her hand, everything stood still. Even Evangeline held her breath. After whispering to her butler, he said,

"Her Majesty declares, 'A food that is easy for even children to eat, requiring neither knife nor fork, fulfilling both the rich and the poor, allowing both children and adults to partake of it equally is commensurate with my goal of creating a kind and pure country.' Treasuring children and the future, this kind of stance moves Her Majesty greatly."

At that, Evangeline knew her mate had won. She wanted to cry in joy, if it wasn't for the crude voice that broke the silence.

"Don't make me sick! That's too sweet! Equality? The future? From this bountiful country, where there are no hardships, what a pretentious queen!" It was Meena. A dark aura had surrounded her, which made Evangeline even more sick.

"Her Majesty!" Ciel said. He had ran towards in an attempt to protect her, but he was blocked by several men who had the same effect as Meena.

"Ciel, you idiot!" She tried to get to him, but she was pulled away Soma and Agni.

"You really mustn't try to fight," Agni said. "It could harm the babies."

"But-"

"Remain hidden."

Sebastian had already gotten to Ciel, and was fending off a goddess-like Meena. "What the hell is going on?"

"Agni, what is this?" Soma asked.

"I don't know. After eating the curry, all of a sudden Meena and a portion of the audience have become like this."

Soma tasted one of the curries, the one that the French chef had made. Evangeline smelled it. It smelled of that same strong spice she saw him slip in.

"Kali-ma!"

"Pardon?"

"My father told me of this once. It reacts to the darkness, desire, and impurities in people's hearts and it drives them into demonic madness. It is a forbidden spice. And Meena..."

"I had already told Agni, don't blame yourself," Evangeline said. "Meena's heart was dark, and it allowed her to succumb to the spice."

"Yes, but I blamed others for my loneliness. I didn't care for other people's feelings, and I never realized Meena's situation. No one should have to take care of brat like that. But, Agni, you have always stayed by my side. I'm sorry for not noticing until now. Will you remain my khansama?"

"Of course."

"Then, stop Meena."

 _"Jo ajna!"_ And he was off, helping Sebastian as he was being surrounded.

"Hmm..." Evangeline thought.

"What?"

"If it really is the power of the spice, then why is one group being affected. This world is filled with dark hearts. Shouldn't there be more going out of control?"

"That is true. I wonder why is that..." Before he could ponder more on her words, he noticed Meena charging after the Queen."Damn it! Wait!" He rushed after her, ignoring Evangeline's protests against it.

"This idiot!" She watched as Meena tumbled forward, and the prince took the chance to pin her down, restraining her. But, it would not be enough. Something needed to abate the evil within her. Something kind... _Oh!_ "Sebastian, the Curry Bun! Give them your Curry Bun!"

"Yes, love!"

* * *

Everyone that had been affected by Kali-ma was dealt with, the darkness being conquered by the kindness from the Curry Bun.

"It's quite ironic, isn't it? A demon created a kind curry," Evangeline said.

Ciel sighed. "A completely ironic joke. However, if he has decided to imbue it with kindness, then its power was perfect."

The royal butler, as Evangeline had decided to call him, approached them, a smile on his face. She still did not like him. She knew something was off about him, much like how she felt about Angela. He had the same exact stench that made her sick, and all she wanted to do was claw at his face.

"What will happen to them?"

"They will not be mistreated. Master Ciel, you did a sterling job today. Also, for obtaining the Royal Warrant, I congratulate you sincerely. I have a word from Her Majesty. 'I have put you through a great deal of trouble. I am ever watching your work. I am the light, as you are the shadow.' Our positions may be different, but I believe our wishes are the same. Please continue to use your strength for Her Majesty's benefit in the future."

"I shall."

 _He was talking of his and Ciel's positions, not the Queen's...Why?_ The feeling in Evangeline's heart had only worsened with his words. She tried not to frown when the man turned to her.

"Lady Evangeline. Her Majesty wishes to pay her respects to your mother and father. Her words: 'They were phenomenal doctors, and perfect swords. As I have thrust upon the role of Guard Dog to Ciel, I had thrust upon the role as my Poisoned Sword to you, and for that I am truly sorry, and grateful.' I do hope that you will continue your work as the Sword after the birth of your children."

She smiled, hoping it did not look forced. "Of course."

"Well then, I shall take my leave." The two watched as he left, Evangeline sticking her tongue out at his back.

"You really don't like him?"

"Something is very wrong with that picture. I don't know what it is, but the twins are really fussing." She began rubbing her belly, but it was not helping her.

"Evangeline?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm...fine..."

"You're pale."

"Sebastian, I said I'm-" Before she could finish her sentence, a sharp pain struck her, completely different from her usual pains. It was enough to cause her to cry out, she nearly double over.

"Evangeline!" Ciel said. His butler was already at her side, unsure of what to do.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think it's time."


	12. Chapter 11

Nybras was tending to Abaddon's wounds when he felt it. The air seemed to shift, and everything seemed to sit still, as if in anticipation. The atmosphere felt completely void of anything. It felt empty.

"Oh my..."

"What is it, Nybras?" Abaddon asked.

"It is nothing. Just focus on recovering. Malphas had done quite a lot of damage, despite how easy he went on you."

"Hmph." Abaddon was still rather irritated by the way things had ended. He was certain that he would have at least escaped with Evangeline in tow, but considering that Malphas was in quite the foul mood, it only made sense that he was not able to even leave a mark on him.

Nybras knew what was going on, and it worried him. If the birth of his master's offspring was strong enough to cause such a drastic shift, he feared that they would be the worst thing to happen if Abaddon got a hold of them.

"Dear god..." he whispered.

* * *

Mey-Rin and Finny had been rushing in and out of the bedroom with pitchers of water as the entire manor filled with screams. Bard was delivering the babies, and to say he was rather frightened by the ordeal was an understatement. Sebastian was by Evangeline's side, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she gripped his hand with inhuman strength. Agni was there for additional assistance.

"That's it, Evangeline! Keep pushin'!"

Her screams grew louder as she continued to push, until finally, the sounds of crying finally reached her ears. "Oh my..."

"It's a girl!" Bard smiled. He handed the khansama the baby in order for her to be cleaned off. "One more to go. You can do it, Evangeline."

A few minutes later, a healthy baby boy was brought into the world, and Evangeline was ready to cradle her children in her arms. After they were properly cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, she and Sebastian were holding their son and daughter. The servants were laying on the floor, exhausted. Ciel entered the room, a tad nervous while Prince Soma was excited.

"Congratulations, Evangeline, Sebastian."

"Thank you, Ciel."

"What are we going to name them," Sebastian asked.

She looked down at their faces and smiled. "Olivia and Oliver Michaelis."

Sebastian looked between the twins, tears threatening to escape. He ran a bare finger along his son's cheek. "Oliver..." Then he looked at the sweet girl in his mate's arms. He choked back the happy sob that really wanted to escape. "and Olivia...Such beautiful children. _Our_ children."

"Oh my, are you alright, Sebastian?" Ciel chuckled. He never thought he'd see the day where he would see his _demon_ butler cry. It was certainly quite the sight.

"If I am to be honest, I am the happiest I've ever been. Nothing can ruin this moment."

"We will leave you four."

"Are you sure, Master?"

"Of course. You are a father now. Your children come first. Oh, and expect visitors."

"Yes, thank you." At that, they were left alone, and Evangeline sighed. Chestnut locks like her own with her emerald gaze, yet they have their father's face. It would be a constant reminder of his existence, but she did not care. She was happy.

"Welcome home, little ones. It's mama..."

"And papa-" Sebastian let out a sharp huff, disbelief on his face. "I've never thought I would be called 'papa'. Such elation it brings."

"And fear. It comes with becoming a parent." Before she could say anything more, she heard the sound of running footsteps and suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Elizabeth, her eyes lit with excitement.

"Oh, how precious!"

"Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked.

"Elizabeth," someone called.

"Oh dear...they're _all_ here."

"Is that..."

A woman entered, a strict expression upon her beautiful face. Graying hair pulled into her usual tight bun, a simple yet ornate dress adorned her body. "A proper lady does not enter a room unannounced, especially when one had given birth."

"Aunt Francis?" Evangeline asked.

"Hello, Evangeline. Forgive the intrusion."

"Oh, there is no problem. I just didn't think you knew about my pregnancy."

"Of course we knew. Ciel had told us the day you came to the manor."

"Where is she?!" another voice called.

"Uncle Alexis?"

"Yes. He was quite excited about the children. We all were, though you are quite young, and the father is absent."

"Sebastian will be taking his place."

She looked between them, her eyes slightly widening at the sight of Sebastian's face, but softening in the end. "Quite improper, but I will forgive it due to the look he has right now. Only a father could behold such kind and loving eyes like that. And besides, it is a day of celebration."

"Evangeline, my darling niece~" Alexis called again, this time coming into the doorway. Behind him was the eldest of the Midfords, Edward.

"Darling, please behave yourself."

"I know, but look how _precious_ this family looks. And the twins, _oh,_ how lovely!"

"Uncle..."

"I know, I know, I should let you rest. Once you are fully rested, I shall shower you in the gifts that I have bought for you."

"Oh my..." Sebastian sighed.

"Edward, it's been a long time since I last saw you."

"You're only a year older, there's no need to treat me like I'm Ciel's age."

"And I take pride in that one year. So, you're like a baby brother to me."

He only growled, but smiled. "It's great to see you again, Eva."

"You, too, Eddie."

"What are their names?"

"Olivia and Oliver Michaelis."

"It suits them."

"If they are anything like their parents, they will grow to be quite the formidable pair," Alexis grinned.

"Yes, I am unsure if England is prepared for them," Francis added.

Evangeline giggled. "Well, that is in the future. Right now, I want to sleep with my babies."

"We will leave you to rest. Sebastian, you will watch over them, will you?"

Sebastian smiled, looking over his family. "With my life."


	13. Second Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories as frequently as I'd like, but I have been working on a book that I would like to publish. So, I am putting all of my stories on a short hiatus. Only until I've gotten to a good point with my book. While I won't be updating, it doesn't mean that I will stop working on each of my stories. I will still try to write out a few chapters to make up for this little break. My deepest apologies, and I hope that you all will continue to follow my works when I return.**

 **Kisses~**

 **-orchestrafangirl**

 **P.S. - This author's note will be present in all of my incomplete stories.**


End file.
